<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infusion Inks - Expanding Roster by ShadeWriter13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181331">Infusion Inks - Expanding Roster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13'>ShadeWriter13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infusion Inks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Corruption, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Toonifying, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked to look into the new Toons on the block, Dolores tumbles into a wacky and lewd establishment only to realize does she want to leave?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dolores/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infusion Inks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626766</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infusion Inks - Expanding Roster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of sex, the sound of blankets moving, and the sense of exhaustion; it all started to flow back into her.</p><p>Dolores’ eyes fluttered open and she started to sit up. She found herself in a large red colored room, sitting in a canopy bed that looked like it had seen it’s share of use last night. She looked around, trying recall what had happened, trying to get up. But her body felt so old, so sluggish. So… uncolorful now. What had happened, why did she feel trapped in her own body now?</p><p>She struggled to recall and her mind answered by replaying the last week of memories.</p>
<hr/><p>It all began with the Divas as they were being called. Three talented and shapely toons by the names of; Madame, Darling, and Clara. The three had taken the city by storm and were always the talk of papers and tabloids. Their talents had landed them several gigs at high class lounges and even a few minor acting rolls thus far.</p><p>But everyone wondered what they did away from the glamor and parties, and everyone was trying to find out where they vanished too when out of the spotlight. And there was good money to be had if someone found out.</p><p>It was this reason Dolores had gotten involved. Someone came to hire Eddie but the detective had another case, something about missing ‘meddling kids’. Low on funds and having the office to herself, Dolores considered taking it up.</p><p>It took Jessica Rabbit arriving at her doorstep to make Dolores give it a try. The curvy toon had wanted Eddie’s help with looking into the three women who looked so much like her. The tabloids were having a field day with theories and Jessica had wanted someone she could trust.</p><p>So, Dolores took the job to find out more about these women. Perhaps she could put Jessica at ease and then with her blessing, sell the story to help with bills. Her first clue was some sort of Red Toon Door the three would use. It would appear, the Divas would go in, and the door would vanish. It would always show up near the location the women were at such as a show or a party. They arrived by limos and fancy cars but seemed to leave through this door.</p><p>But no matter what she did, she could never catch this door. Dolores had gotten used to some Toon rules thanks to being friends with Jessica and Roger, but this was too much for her. Even if she was younger (herself no long the spring chicken she was), Dolores was unsure if she could catch this door without some Toon Help.</p><p>Jessica declined to get involved, the media would have a field day. And Roger couldn’t figure it out either, even on the few times he went with her.</p><p>Stumped, she eventually reached out to any experts in the field and found one by the name of Dolus, a dog eared heavy-weight toon that worked in the back of library. He was in charge of the old media archives and well learned. After a few visits to build up some trust, Dolores had told him about the Divas and the door. Dolus explained his idea to her.</p><p>It was a Toon Gag door, and only worked for toons. Any human that came close, it would shrink down and vanish, such as when someone needed to quickly get through a door. He listed a few comedic examples and moved on when she wasn’t laughing. The only way he had stressed was to fool the door into thinking the human was a Toon.</p><p>Dolores had scoffed at the idea at first but Dolus merely said they had to trick the door. He presented the idea of not only using some clothing but perhaps covering herself in paint or flecks of ink to appear more ‘toony’.</p><p>And so, the next evening, she had followed the Divas. Dressed in a purple night dress that was too tight, and covered in some ink flecks provided by Dolus, Dolores had waited until the women were inside the door before approaching.</p><p>It seemed the old librarian was right. The door had started shrinking until she got closed and halted its disappearing act. With each step she took, the door grew in size until she was standing in front of it, hand on the doorknob.</p><p>With a deep breath, she pushed the door open and walked in.</p><p>The trip was, something indescribable. Perhaps it was due to her logical but it’s hard to process reality bending to the point of snapping. Dolores felt like the trip took forever and yet instant, waves of heat and cold passed through her body, and a near deafening sound was heard amidst the absolute silence. Dolores wondered if she was going crazy, that the door had some sort of trap attached to it to get rid of nosey humans.</p><p>But throughout it all, she felt something coating her. As if she was passing through barriers of gel every so often that covered her body, its sticky nature invading every inch of her body. Dolores moaned from the feeling, or screamed in pain; it was hard to tell if it was pleasurable or torture.</p><p>Eventually, the experience ended and her heels clacked onto hard wood. Dolores blinked away the stars and moved her limbs to make sure everything was working. Her body responded and seemed okay so Dolores took in the scene around her.</p><p>She was currently in a red hallway with a wooden floor and a couple doors on the walls. Each door looked the same as the others, and none seemed to open when she tried them. However, one end of the hallway led around the corner, which Dolores carefully started down. She noticed her walk had a bit more sway to it, but she chalked that up to the strange journey she had and the heels she wasn’t used to.</p><p>The hallway went around the corner and continued, only this time there were no doors. Simply a series of large glass screens on the walls, and a small electronic panel next to them. Dolores was reminded of viewing windows at aquariums. Approaching the first one, Dolores looked in to see something that shocked her.</p><p>Inside was a large bedroom, high-class style with red and hearts everywhere. A large lounge couch had a shirt and fur coat on it, with a trail of clothes leading to the bed. The large canopy bed was currently disheveled due to the pair on it. A large strong Cat like Toon was in the middle of bottoming out in a curvy female toon beneath him. The shock of coming across a couple in the middle of sex startled Dolores and caused her face to flush in embarrassment. And then she processed who was in there. The Cat was unknown to her.</p><p>But the Mouse toon, mouth wide in a wanton moan of lust, was Madame Mouse.</p><p>Dolores gasped and stepped out of view of the glass panel, not wanting to been seen by the pair. But when no alert came, she was puzzled and poked her head back around. The Cat was still pounding away at Madame, pinning her to the bed in a missionary position. The view was from the side so she could easily see both of them and Madame’s eyes were open wide and looking where Dolores was. Well, where she should be.</p><p>It was hard to ignore the two but Dolores took another look at the glass again, tapping it to feel how hard it was. She also tried waving or making exaggerated movements to get Madame’s attention but while the diva was looking her way, her eyes didn’t register anything.</p><p>Dolores took this as a sign that the glass view was one way, or some sort of screen displaying a live recording of the room. She took a look at the small control panel nearby and saw it was some sort of ‘menu’. It listed out rates for visits, acts, and other details for anyone that wanted to spend time with Madame.</p><p>She took out a camera and took a picture of the panel and then of the room Madame was in. A Diva debasing herself like this, it could very well kill her career.</p><p>“And yet…” Dolores thought as she snapped a few more pictures of Madame losing herself in lust, “It is pretty hot.”</p><p>Still if that’s where Madame is, where are the others?</p><p>Dolores walked down the hallway, checking out other viewing windows. Darling was a room over, enjoying herself in a similar room to Madame, only in the middle of a reverse cowgirl ride on a large dragon Toon. She took a few pictures of the two, taking a couple zoomed in pictures of Darling’s large bouncing breasts.</p><p>Clara was next, dressed in leather and with a whip. A Humanish toon at her feet as she ordered him about to please her. More pictures were taken along with detailed pictures of Clara’s hips and waist and how the leather corset perfected molded against her body.</p><p>Dolores was getting flustered by all the sex she had stumbled into seeing, and her body started to responded. But she couldn’t take care of it, she needed out of here. And with the sudden sound of footsteps, she needed out NOW.</p><p>Unfortunately, the footsteps were coming down the path she had come from, back towards the doors. She had to proceed down the other way. And each viewing panel she passed she saw more and more lewd acts involving the Divas. Madame dressed up like a Playboy Bunny, taken from behind. Darling taking two large wolves at the same time. Clara up against the viewing glass as a dino toon took her from behind. And more and more and more….</p><p>Dolores didn’t even process what she was doing, she simply took the first door she saw and slammed it closed behind her. She was breathing hard and heavy, flushed by her run and all the sex running through her head. But she calmed down and took in the room she had ran into.</p><p>To her dawning horror, it was a bedroom. With the same décor as the ones she had seen the Divas in. She quickly turned but Dolores saw that the door behind her had vanished. There had to be another way out, there just had to be as she looked around the room before noticing another figure in the room.</p><p>Spinning quickly, she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that it was just a mirror, she was panicking over herself. She chuckled to herself before Dolores took a closer look at the mirror.</p><p>The mirror showed her, but it showed what looked to be a caricature of herself. Her skin was paler, and her legs went on for miles with thick thighs and wide hips. Her butt was huge and her waist had narrowed to a ridiculous state. Combined with her massive chest, Dolores wondered how she was standing. All of this was covered by a strapless purple lounge dress, though covered was a loose term, as it easily showed off her legs and covered JUST enough of her butt and breasts to not show anything.</p><p>Her arms were slender, ending in dainty hands covered in yellow silk gloves. Her face was far younger and done up with glamorous makeup; red lipstick for her big kissy lips and purple eyes shadow for her sultry eyes. Her hair style remained the same, mass up top with flowing locks down her neck but it was now a brighter brown. Lastly her bonnet sat on her head, far smaller than before and in a bright purple color to match her dress.</p><p>She looked silly, she looked horrible, she looked like some teenage boy’s wet dream, she…</p><p>“I… I look like Jessica…,” Dolores said as she looked down at her own body. She hadn’t noticed before, or had she? The sway of her walk and the camera; on a hunch she tried walking and she had Jessica’s sway down to a T. And for the camera…, she reached into her massive cleavage and pulled it out. Dolores hadn’t even noticed she lost her purse till now.</p><p>Her mind reeled as she tried to process this. How had this happened? Was it the trip she had taken, the clothes she had worn, that ink that Dolus had given her? Humans don’t just become Toons like this? Was this what happened to the Divas? Is the secret to everything? She had to get out of here….</p><p>And yet her body felt so free. While having twice as much meat on her, her body felt so light. Her mind kept buzzing away at all the senses she was taking in. She felt faster, stronger, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound now…,</p><p>Dolores blinked and realized her clothes had changed from lounge singer to a female Superman outfit, skin tight and showing all she had to offer. She didn’t even think about changing her outfit it just happened, what this Toon Logic at work? Her clothes snapped back to her ‘normal’ outfit and her mind was spinning. There had to be an explanation as to all of this…,</p><p>Then the bathroom door opened and caught her attention.</p><p>A young horseish toon stepped out of the bathroom, steam visibly leaving the room and his body. He was wearing a bath robe and toweling off his hair, and when he brought the towel down, she got a better look at him. He seemed modeled after Horace was probably around that same age (Though Toons it’s hard to tell blatant ages depending on style). He seemed a bit on the thin side, tan body and horseish face that was a bit endearing for a cartoon. His style looked more modern, seemingly taking more cues from a horse than a human, more in line with Looney Tunes than Disney it appeared. He finally noticed and registered her, his eyes widening.</p><p>“I… um, I…, s, s, sorry.” He stammered out, “I was…e, e, expecting someone else.” He said, turning a bright red that covered his whole head.</p><p>It clicked with Dolores then. He had been waiting for one of the Divas or possible another girl to take to bed. Her mind raced with a possible way out before she gave a small cough.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I must have walked into the wrong room.” Dolores started, the silky smoothness of her voice startling her a bit, “I’m new here so I often get mixed up. I’ll just be leaving… how do I leave?” She asked, hoping the Jon would know. How to do so.</p><p>“Uh, I … paid for a night… so It’s kind of locked when a man and woman enter… at least that’s how it was explained to me.” The Jon said, looking far more awkward now. The poor boy looked like he was ready to die, Dolores noted.</p><p>“Freaking out won’t do either of us any good, I suppose I should at least calm down.” Dolores thought as she swayed over to a lounge chair and took a seat. The nameless guy also took a seat on the couch. The two sat there in silence, not sure how to break it.</p><p>“Sooooo….,” Dolores started, “How did you find out about this place?” She said, folding a leg over the other and noting where the boy’s eyes went.</p><p>“I uh… I have a couple friends that came here. They ponied up some cash for a night of fun and dragged me into it.” He offered, his face turning red again, “I don’t know how they found out about it though, grapevine or something.”</p><p>“Ah…, who did you want?” Dolores asked. The lad answered Madame to which she nodded, putting too much force into it and causing her chest to bounce a little.</p><p>“I see, yes she is popular. You wouldn’t happen to know more about her? I do so like hearing details.” She whispered. Dolores was stuck here for the night; she might as well try to push to get some info even if it was just from a Jon like this boy. The boy pulled at the collar of his robe, venting some steam.</p><p>“I…I… I yi yi…, I heard she was some sort of ex performer but that’s all I know.” He stammered out to which the buxom toon woman mentally noted down.</p><p>“What…what about you? How’d you get here Miss…?” He asked throwing her off for a moment. Still she could put a story together as it wasn’t too far from the truth. She just needed a name…,</p><p>“Call me Delia hon.” She said, taking a name near hers, “As for me, well you hear my story a dime a dozen. Failed actress, goes into waitressing, and finds out she can make far more money doing pattycakes, you get me?” Dolores said, sitting up straight and arching her back a bit. Dolores wasn’t exactly a woman that used her charms like this but something about it felt easier, felt right to do.</p><p>And so, the two had traded small bits of info with each other, gauging the response from one another. The room had a small mini bar and some drinks later had helped loosen them up. The boy’s name was Cole and he was 27…, 22 as she stared him down into telling the truth. He worked at a bookstore, children’s section. He was quirky and had a sense of humor (most Toons were) but he had a sense of awkwardness she found adorable. The two continued to whittle the minutes away with small talk and Dolores slowly started to think of him less as a nameless Jon to pump for info and more like a nice young man dragged into a ‘rite of passage’ by some friends.</p><p>During their talk, Dolores had knocked over a glass and bent down to pick it up. When Dolores sat back up, she noticed Cole was sitting cross legged. Something in her mind clicked; He was hiding a hard on. Well he might have been hiding it all night but that last movement on her part was a breaking point for him. The poor boy noticed her stare and blushed harder.</p><p>He had come here to get some action, even if it was forced by his friends. And if nothing happened that night, maybe she’d be found out. It was to keep her cover a part of her mind said. And Dolores decided to humor that part of her mind.</p><p>“Cole darling, what are you hiding there?” She asked, swaying over to the couch and taking a seat. The horse toon began to mutter out something when she put a finger on his lips.</p><p>“Shush now dear. Let ol’ Delia take a look. After all, you came here for a good time. I might not be the special girl you wanted but I can at least do this for you.” Dolores/Delia cooed to the poor boy. Getting to her knees in front of the couch, she moved to sit in front of him and started to move the robe he still wore out of the way, much to the stammering of Cole saying that she didn’t need to bother herself. But some part of Dolores wanted to see what he had, and it would only be a quick…</p><p>Dolores’ face paled when his member sprang free, almost hitting herself in the face. The member was huge and still was expanding out of the sheath. It was as long as her hand to her elbow and just as thick. She gulped as the head of the shaft flared proudly, and gulped again when she saw the medial ring further down the pink shaft. Dolores had expected… something, but the vision of a large veiny cock before her wasn’t what she was ready for. She questioned where he hid the damn thing but her mind simply said ‘Toon Logic’ and went on fantasying what Cole could do with in his pants.</p><p>“Oh my God.” She said, eyes never leaving the cock in front of her. “Mmmmm, this is unexpected. I think I’m going to enjoy this.” Dolores coo’d as she carefully gripped the cock with one hand while the other grazed his inner thigh. Cole seemed to shiver in anticipation of the next step.</p><p>Even through the glove, Dolores could feel how hard it was and the warmth it gave off. Were Toons always like this, she pondered as she started to move, sliding her hand up and down the prick. With her other hand she reached below, cupping his balls underneath. Dolores gave a tiny gasp when she felt the baseball sized orbs and how weighty they felt. And as she worked, Cole stated to moan as he enjoyed the attention.</p><p>In reward of her attentions, Cole’s flared cock dribbled forth a bit of creamy liquid. On reflex, Dolores scooped up some with her hand and used it as lube for hand job. The slickness made her fingers glide across the hard cock, earning more grunts of pleasure from Cole.</p><p>Acting on instinct from some part of herself, Dolores leaned forward and guided him to her warm and eager mouth. This close she could smell his desire, and the taste of his cock caused a shiver to run down her spine. Dolores started slow, moving down a few torturous inches at a time before pulling back to suck at the head again only to slowly inch down, teasing the underside with her tongue all the while. Some small part of her questioned how she knew how to do this, but it was quickly shushed into shutting up by the heat rising up in her own body.</p><p>Putting a hand on both of Cole’s thighs to brace herself, Dolores pulled all the way back until she had the tip of his cock just past her lips and in one motion, hilted the entire shaft down her throat. Had she been human, this would have been impossible but she wasn’t anymore, was she? She could have as much fun as she wanted now, right? Dolores pulled back all the way before repeating this action, speeding up with each pass, leaving a trail of red lipstick as she did.</p><p>She could feel him tensing up and, in a bid to finish, she took all of his cock down her throat again and held it there, giving one last vacuum strength suck that vibrated down the length of his member. Cole, unused to any of this, gave out a bestial moan and released a torrent of seed down Dolores’ throat. The ex-human gulped and gulped, relishing the taste of the thick cum passing over her tongue, refusing to let a drop go to waste. She was a toon now, if she could take all his release she was <strong>going</strong> to.</p><p>Eventually, the tide died down and ended with a last spurt of goo. Dolores slowly pulled herself off his cock, causing one last drawn out moan from Cole. With a “Pop” her lips left the softening member and she licked her lips to get one last taste of him. Dolores still couldn’t believe she did that, or that she didn’t seem to have any embarrassment. Was it her Toonifacation that did it, the musky smell in the air, all those scenes of the Divas getting fucked? She didn’t know nor did she care. She put a hand to her stomach, feeling the bulge of all the seed that was inside her and with a chuckle, she pushed against her waist till it was back to her waspish shape.</p><p>“Being a toon does have it’s advantages.” She muttered to herself before taking a look at Cole.</p><p>The poor Horse toon was dazed with swirls for eyes. Was he done for the night? It was his first time by his own admission so perhaps he didn’t have the Stamina for anything else. With a smile on her face she stood up and turned around. The door still wasn’t there so Dolores would have to waste more time. Perhaps a bath?</p><p>She gasped when she felt two hands grab her by the waist and pull her backwards onto the couch. The large horse dick was between her legs, hardening once again. Her mind went blank at the feeling of it against her innermost thighs, all but brushing against her soaked panties. She had been so into sucking his cock, Dolores hadn’t realized how wet she had been getting.</p><p>“I told you.” Cole’s voice growled in her ear, sending shivers over her body with the new sterner tone he had, “I paid for a night, that door won’t come back till morning.” His hands started to tease her body, feeling up her sides, legs and then going for the big prize. Dolores moaned in pleasure as the horse toon ripped the upper part of her dress away and dove in with his hands.</p><p>Her breasts were far more sensitive now as a toon. She bit her lip has Cole took whole handfuls of her beasts, easily kneading them in his hands. The way he stretched them out, pulled at her nipples, forcing the two basketball orbs against each other; the feeling was so strange to her, so unlike her normal breasts that she couldn’t stand it. Her voice started to leave her mouth, making her sound like a needy whore and at this point, perhaps she was.</p><p>“All… night…, you said…,” Dolores moaned out, her voice sounding shaky, “Mmm I think big boy, we can find something to pass the time.”</p>
<hr/><p>Back in the present, the now human Dolores blushed and whipped her head to her side. Cole, the young man who had done EVERYTHING with her last night was gone from the bed. At least he wouldn’t see her human form. She quickly got up and found something to wear. Her body felt sluggish though having returned to obeying realities laws once more. Her back ached, her movements were slow and everything seemed muddled. Dolores tried to power though it, telling herself it was just the ‘high’ of being a toon for lack of a better word. A very pleasing and wonderful ‘high’ but…,</p><p>Dolores busied herself with looking for something to wear, anything to distract herself. To her amazement, she found something close to what she would wear in her closet waiting for her. Concerned about that but more worried about getting out of there, she dressed and went for the door that had after all this time finally appeared.</p><p>Only to run head first into the chest of two rather large and muscled toons in suits. A pair of bull dog toons stood in front of her, wearing shades but still being able to give her a stern look.</p><p>“Oh… hello boys.” She muttered, giving a small chuckle.</p><p>“The boss wants to see ya.” The grey one said, as his tan friend nodded.</p><p>Without waiting to see what she said, the two used their size to jostle her into moving, putting the woman between the too of them and walking down the hallway. Soon they came to a White door and opened it for her. When she hesitated, she was rudely pushed inside, the door slamming behind her.</p><p>Getting up, she saw she was in an office room; wood tile floors, grey walls with a few pictures (The photos being pin ups of the Divas) and a large wooden office desk. Two chairs, one more plain and the other a fancy leather set up sat on either side of the desk, and behind it was a row of monitors showing static. Dolores hesitated before a voice from the chair spoke to her.</p><p>“Please, have a seat Miss Dolores, we have much to discuss.” The voice said, having an air of authority and intelligence behind it.</p><p>Dolores slowly walked over and took a seat in the plain chair. She waited and opposite of her spun around to show her the occupant. There sat a toon in a lab coat, his doggish face with a small smirk and his eyes blocked by overly large glasses.</p><p>“I’m Specs and I suppose I am the boss around here.” He said, with a slight amused tone in his voice, “And we have an interesting dilemma with you. That is, how to handle you.”</p><p>“I’ll tell the papers everything. And if I go missing, Eddie will know. Roger will know, Jessica will KNOW. I don’t know what sort of brothel you’ve got here but if you don’t let me go it’ll come crashing down.” Dolores snapped, fearful of the unsaid threat his words carried. She wasn’t going to just vanish or be put in cement shoes to be disposed of.</p><p>Specs merely pushed a button on the desk. The screens behind him changed from a blank screen to a recording. Of a red bed room. With a horse and a human toon in the middle of almost breaking the bed with their mating. Dolores had to relive her experience again, as the camera clearly showed how stretched her pussy was, the amount of liquid oozing out from their connection, of her heaving breasts and whorish moans for more.</p><p>With another click, the video stopped on a perfect shot of her aching her back in pleasure. The toon just leaned back in his chair with a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Reveal all you want my dear. Though you might not like what is shown of yourself.” Specs shot back at her, “The whistle blower also blows cocks, what will the public think?” Dolores glared at him in response but for now the two seemed like in a stalemate.</p><p>“And that’s not all my dear. A human becoming a Toon? The scandal, the shock, the mystery. The very fabric of reality possibly coming UNDONE. Why we haven’t seen that level since Holli Wood’s performance.” Specs went on to say.</p><p>“But it wasn’t my FAULT! It was that stupid paint I put on and that stupid trick door of yours!” she shot back, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. “If there’s anyone that’s to pay for that, it’s you and that…, that…”</p><p>She realized Dolus would more than likely be caught up in this if she went forward. That sweet old toon that lived on only in the back of a library and small mascot. What would happen to him…, or Cole? A toon that fucked a human turned toon, what of him? The worry must have appeared on Dolores’ face as Specs spoke again.</p><p>“Yes, you realize this too don’t you. Anyone that came in contact with you would probably be brought in for questioning, or punishment. And in fact, in your case, you might be dissected to figure out what’s going on. Miss Dolores, I don’t see this ending well for any party involved if this goes public.” He said, leaning forward with his hands clasped together. “In fact, given how similar you and the Divas look Miss Rabbit, she too might be brought in, or even Roger along with her.”</p><p>“I tried to keep things quiet for just this reason Miss Dolores, but your arrival and…, transformation, has led to a difficult problem for all parties involved. And you are right; permanently dealing with you would pose a problem as others would start looking into us, which results in the same issues as we have now for the most part.” Specs finished as he turned to the side a bit to open a drawer on his side of the desk.</p><p>Dolores kept standing, trying to put on a look of defiance but inwardly she was torn by what to do. Spread the word and face the fallout or just go home and let this strange brothel keep working. After all, the only real issue was the fact the girls (Herself included) looked so much like Jessica. There wasn’t really any harm in it save to Jessica her self and the rumors the media put out, right?</p><p>Her thoughts came to an end when Specs put something on the table. A soda sized bottle of some sort of lavender and reddish liquid. Dolores looked up at Specs, raising an eyebrow as he slid it over to her.</p><p>“There is a more interesting option for all involved.” Specs said as he leaned back. “I’m not entirely sure how you became a toon in the first place, but what you have there in your hand is how my girls get their… figures for lack of a better word.” He paused as a sly grin formed on his face.</p><p>“Perhaps it could do the same for you now.” He plainly stated as if talking about the weather.</p><p>Dolores’ blood ran cold. He didn’t need to say anymore, she could tell what Specs was suggesting, what he was offering. If she became a part of what ever this was it would be easy to hide everything. If she became that slutty woman again, a pervy reflection of herself molded with Jessica, they could make it so no one’s the wiser.</p><p>And she could get that feeling again that she didn’t know existed. That feeling of power, freedom, and sex appeal. Of being what she dreamed of as a child, a Star. A chained star, that needed to please any man that walked in with the money to afford her.</p><p>“N, no. I won’t. You can’t make me.” She said, her voice wavering before she put her foot down, the clack of her heels echoing in the empty room. “NO. You can’t tempt me. I won’t’ do it. This is what you’re doing, I can see it now. You get those girls one taste and you then offer more if they do what you want. But I won’t. I won’t.”. She turned and started to walk to the door, fully expecting him to shout for the guards, for him to stop her, for him to say ANYTHING.</p><p>Dolores didn’t even get halfway to the door before she spun around in a sprint, grabbed the bottle and swallowed it all, drinking so fast the colored fluid spilled out and coated parts of her face and upper body.</p><p>“The hell I won’t.” she coo’d as the sound of ripping clothes filled the room. The clothes creaked against the expanding mass as Dolores got up on the table and slowly walked the short distance to the other side.</p><p>With one step her legs became curvy and toned. With the next, her hips shot out and her ass destroyed the skirt in a burst that sent threads flying. Her third step had her arms become dainty; her fingers covered by the silk once more. On her fourth, her breasts escaped confinement, snapping the blouse she wore in half. The fifth saw her head toonify, the lipstick covering her lips in a crimson wave and her bonnet appearing form nowhere to adorn her head.</p><p>The final step saw her posed above Specs, clad in only high heels, gloves, bonnet, and her confidence. And she loved every step she had taken to get to this point.</p><p>“I suppose I am speaking to Delia now, aren’t I?” Specs commented, his eyes taking a good hard look at her.</p><p>“You are. And I believe it’s your duty to sample my… audition.” She huskily told the techy man before her.</p><p>Specs merely pointed behind him, at the screens that showed her night before.</p><p>“Oh no little Specs. That was rehearsal.” Delia told him as she knelt down, keeping her knees to the side as to show everything, “You get the main show.” She breathed before she tackled him into the chair, his last act to push a button that was labeled “Busy, hold calls”.</p><p>And thus, Specs had gained what he wanted.</p><p>The techy toon mused as he sat at his office desk (A different one, the previous one had to be replaced). Delia would attract heads to be sure but what he wanted was an insider and it had been no small task to do so.</p><p>He grinned as he put two bottles away into a hidden compartment of his desk; one labeled Cole, the other Dolus. Those acting lessons from the Divas had gone quite well, and with the proper Infusions, he could take on anyone’s appearance.</p><p>It had been easy to pass himself as a “Toon Expert” given his personal research which put him in prime position to test his new inventions on Dolores. It had been an experiment to see if he could repeat the Infusion process on a human.</p><p>The dress and bits of ink he had provided as ‘Dolus’ were akin to a primer for paint. With a poor ‘base’ to work with, Specs hoped it would act as an adhesive for the next step. The strange door ended up leading Dolores to a different place than the Divas.</p><p>Her strange journey had taken her through what amounted to a printer. They had forcefully applied the ‘Jessica’ template to her, and banked on the ‘primer’ to hold in place while the form stabilized. Of course, it was a long shot and a temporary solution.</p><p>However, with each Infusion, Madame and the others had grown more used to the changes, more willing to take on their new personas. Specs theorized if he could get just the smallest crack, the barest ‘toon’ imprint on Dolores in the process, her body would remember and would be more receptive to Infusion in its general state. And the process had worked wonders.</p><p>Still he had to make sure she enjoyed her time, so he had revised his “Weak, unsure, virgin” role as Cole; a simple toon pushed into having a good time. It was a long shot to see if she didn’t just wallop him but the mental changes of Infusion along with spiked drinks had helped.</p><p>Now Delia was too busy enjoying herself to have second thoughts about some researcher, or one night lay. And Specs had his insider.</p><p>Dolores wasn’t the intended target. Honestly any investigator or PI would have worked. Specs simply wanted someone to work the other side, to keep up with the rumors and steps people were taking in investigating the Divas.</p><p>And with her new Toon powers, Delia had excelled at this task. Masked as a human, but a toon at heart, she was an excellent spy for him when it came to the independent sector.</p><p>However, it would ramp up. Someone would come to take a closer look.</p><p>“Perhaps I should find someone in the law enforcement sector for help.” Specs muttered</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>